Deep in the Heart of Ouran
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: "In life you will realize that there is a purpose for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, and some will teach you. But most important are the ones that bring out the best in you. Those are the ones worth keeping around." Follow exchange student Nora as she begins her new life at Ouran Academy. (Sorry I suck at summaries... I Promise the story is better!)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR NORA AND THE CHARACTER SADIE IS OWNED BY MY FRIEND LUNARPOTION! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I know what you guys are thinking, "Oh my gosh! Megan! Stop posting new stories when you haven't updated your other stories in forever!" I hear you guys I promise! I do have news on some of my others stories but I will share the news in the form of updates in the different stories.**

 **For the longest time I have wanted to do a Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction, and with the help of my best friend LunarPotion I have gotten my thoughts together and am able to start it! I am super excited to share it with you guys, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Well that's enough out of me, so please enjoy Chapter 1 of** ** _'Deep in the Heart of Ouran'_**

* * *

Japan looked nothing like Texas. Obviously, I knew that somewhere in the back of my head where my common sense lies, but it's one thing to know and another to see. And I saw quite a bit as I was driven to my new school, well my school for the next year.

My name is Nora Masters, and as you probably guessed I am from Texas, I'm here in Japan because I got a scholarship to play golf at some big fancy school; or as my Grandpa put it, _"A big set up by the American and foreign governments to help the Untied States control their growing population, by sending their talented unsuspecting children to a strange new county. By the end of the of the program the children come home mindless zombies controlled by the government or the children go missing and are forced to become slaves."_ Either way you look at it, it was better option than staying in America while Donald Trump is president.

"We have arrived Ms. Masters." My driver/body guard/family friend Joseph said to me as he pulled up to my new prison.

I look out my window to see a huge building, "Uh are you sure this is the place?" I asked suspiciously, "Grandpa said that-"

"I know very well of what your Grandfather has told you." Joe states as he turned back in his seat to face me, "And I am telling you the same thing your parents told him, Ouran Academy is one of the best schools in the world. They are in the top 5 schools with the highest grade point average, and are said to have some the best teachers-"

It was my turn to cut him off, "Oh please! Every school says stuff like that! The best teachers, the best campus, the best slip-n-slide in the hallway." I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, "It's like when a restaurant says they make the best burgers in the world. How do they know that? Is there like some sort of secret burger competition with Gordon Ramsey as the judge? No, I don't think so."

Joe stared at me in silence before her shook his head, "It worries me how much you are like your Grandfather." He then turned back around, "Your mother has been sending me several text messages." He says and hold up his phone and I see what seems like twenty messages from my mother, "Something about wanting a picture of you on your first day."

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, and last nights incident replayed in my head.

* * *

 ** _~~Last Night~~_**

"Mama, I'm not wearing a dress." I spoke into the phone as I got ready for bed, "The whole point of me not wearing the uniform is so I don't have to wear that ugly dress."

 _"I thought you said you were refusing to wear the uniforms because you believe it takes away free will, ultimately preparing you for the life as a slave."_ My Mom replied, and well she wasn't completely wrong.

"Well that and the fact that the dress will make me look like Rachel Green at Mindy and Berry's wedding in that one episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.."

I heard my Mom chuckle, _"Well you don't have to wear the uniform, but you need to wear something that is considered formal attire."_

"But Mama what if I wear my nice jeans?" I asked as I sat down on the bed in my new room, "You know the _Miss Me_ ones that are super cute and make me look like I have legs for days."

 _"No! Nora, Ouran is a world renowned school, this is where all the Japanese big wigs send their children."_ She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, already knowing what she was getting at, _"If you walk into that building looking like you just rolled outta bed, everyone will think you are redneck trash!"_

"Mama I hate to break it to you... But your side of the family is full of rednecks, I mean just look at Grandpa-"

 _"Nora Gene Masters! Stop making excuses! You will dress nice tomorrow, no jeans or t-shirts! If I find out you walk into class lookin' like a tornado, I will be there faster than a jackrabbit and drag you home by your ear!"_

I groaned loudly and laid down on the bed, "Fine! I'll wear a stupid dress."

 _"That's my girl! Now get some sleep and call me on your way to school."_

"Yeah okay. Love ya Mama." I said with a smile.

 _"Love ya too sweetie."_

* * *

"Well I think she has figured out you did not call her." He says with a chuckle, after I had told him what happened that night.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my purse, "She just wants to make sure I am wearing a dress." I replied as I started to text my mom, letting her know I was alive.

"Speaking of which, I do not believe that what you are wearing counts as a dress." Joe pointed out and I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a grey t-shirt dress, which I paired with a pair of white skater shoes that had three black stripes on the sides, and the only piece of jewelry I wore was my rose gold Apple Watch on my left wrist. I had decided the earlier that morning that I did not want to deal with a back pack, so I opted for my large pale pink leather purse, which contained everything including pencils and two spirals. My long golden blonde hair was down a in loose curls and I applied my makeup where it brought out my bright eyes perfectly.

I scoffed, "What do you mean it doesn't count? It said the word dress on the tag when I bought it, so it totally counts." I then looked up and saw him staring me down through the rear view mirror, I gave him a wink, "Hey I did what I was told! She told me to look nice and wear a dress, that's what I'm doing."

Joe just laughed, "Call your mother." He said bringing the conversation back to my mom, "You are her only child, and now you are far away in a foreign country. She is bound to worry."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "Fine. I'll call her on my way to class."

Joe nodded, "Very good, now I was told that a young woman named Sadie Blackburn is supposed to meet you in the main entrance." He explained and I rolled my eyes, knowing full well where this was going. "The school's chairman picked her out specifically to show you around the school."

I scoffed as I reached into my purse and pulled out my schedule, "I don't need someone sent by _'The Man'_ to show me around." I countered as I looked at the piece of paper in my hand, "I am going to be in Class 1-A, how hard could it be to find a classroom of first years?" It seriously couldn't be that hard, I just had to look for people that appeared to be just as confused as I am. Super easy.

Joe rolled his eyes at me, "I am getting the feeling that you are going to get very lost." He sighed and I waved away his comment. "My dear you have the worst sense of direction, please find this Sadie girl. It should make your first day less painful."

I let out a laugh, "Oh please! I can find my way to a classroom!" I smiled confidently, "I am like a GPS with two legs and great hair." I said with a flip of my hair.

Joe laughed, "Nora, do I need to remind you of the mailbox incident?"

I groaned, "I was five! Ya'll seriously need to let that go!"

Joe laughed once again, "Princess I fear that will never be forgotten." He said and then opened his car down and got out. He walked around to my door and opened it, offering his hand to help me out. "Which means that you are definitely not a GPS. But you do have two legs and very pretty hair." He said with a light hearted smile.

I rolled my eyes as I took his hand and got out of the car, looking up at the school once again, "Is it just me or does this place seem a little..."

"Boisterous?" Joe offered as he looked towards the school as well.

"Eh I was going to say pink, but that works too." I said with a smile as I turn to Joe, "Thanks for coming all the way here with me. It's really nice to have a familiar face in a place filled with strangers."

Joe smiled and pulled me into a hug, "There is no place I would rather be my princess." He then pulled away and made his way back to the driver's side of the car, "Find that Sadie girl! You need all the help you can get!"

I rolled my eyes and waved as he pulled away and out of sight. I turned back towards the school and started to make my way towards the main entrance of my new school.

* * *

 _"Nora Gene Masters, you better have a good excuse for not calling me sooner!"_ My mother exclaimed as soon as she answered the phone.

"Sorry! I'm running late, I just got in the car." I lied as I walked through the extensive court yard to the large front doors of the school. The school truly spared no expense when it came to the decor.

 _"Do not lie to me young lady! Joe sent me a text just now saying that he just dropped you off at the school."_

Damn it! I mentally stomped my foot, of course Joe did that. So much for thinking ahead... "You caught me, I'm at the school. Sorry I didn't call or text you back, but I really just don't understand technology."

I heard my mom scoff, _"Oh really? Then how did you update your Snapchat story?"_

I froze and my eyes went wide, "Mama... Please tell me that you did not get a Snapchat. The world does not need to see even more pictures of our dogs and your garden." Also the last thing I needed in my life was for my mom to have another form of social media to stalk me on.

 _"Oh heavens no! I'm perfectly content with my Facebook and Instagram. I do not see the point of taking a picture, just for it to go away after a couple of seconds."_ She replied and I let out a sigh of relief, _"Anyways, your cousin Derek sent me a text earlier and asked me if you were excited about your first day, of course I couldn't properly respond because you did call me like you had promised!"_ She began to lecture me, but before I could say anything she spoke again, _Oh! Speaking of your cousins, did I tell you that your other cousin Raeann and Michael have scheduled their gender reveal party? Well I probably didn't, they just sent out the invitations the other day. We got ours in the mail yesterday and let me tell you it is just the-"_

"Mama!" I exclaimed, cutting her off, "As much as I would love to talk about cute baby stuff, and trust me I REALLY would, I gotta get to class." I said hoping to to end the conversation. I had reached the front doors and I did not want to be on the phone, knowing that this conversation could end in an argument.

 _"Oh! Before you get to class you need to send me a picture of what you're wearing!"_ She said and I once again mentally stomped my foot.

"Mama I swear I am wearing a dress." I groaned as I walked through the large open doors, "I even woke up before the roosters and did my hair and make up, as you requested!"

 _"Well you've already lied to me twice this mornin', so I'm gonna need proof."_

I rolled my eyes as I looked around my new school, "Mama... This place is either a secret government organization, like The Men in Black... Or I was somehow teleported to the Buckingham Palace."

 _"Nora..."_

"Mama I'm serious! This place is fancier than that one restaurant we went to in New York, ya know the one that had that really dope spinach and artichoke dip!" I explained my eyes wide as I looked up and saw the chandelier, "Oh my lord... Mama there's a chandelier!" I exclaimed loudly, not paying attention to the people around me, "Do ya reckon they got one in every room? I wonder what the school mascot is?" As I continue to look around, "I bet it is a bowl of caviar with big wide eyes on it and a creepy smile." I snickered.

 _"Nora Gene quit changing the topic!"_ My mom exclaimed bringing back to the conversation, _"I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish... Besides I highly doubt they have a mascot, and if they do it's probably just a fancy horse."_

I snickered, "Oh please! That's the pot callin' the kettle black! And a horse? Really? They have got to have more creativity than that." That's when I noticed the people around me staring at me, I smiled awkwardly and gave them a small wave, "Mama I really gotta go, people are starin' at me."

 _"Nora I need a full length picture! You need to send me one in the next five minutes or else your daddy will tan your hide!"_ She then threatened and I froze in place, not knowing whether or not she was serious.

"Mama, I am sixteen! Daddy isn't gonna do that now!" I countered, hoping that I was right.

 _"One..."_

My eyes widened, she was doing the counting. I now knew that she was completely serious... But I had to stay strong. I was all the way in Japan, those threats had to be empty, "Mama... Seriously the counting thing? Come on, you need to get some new moves." I said nervously, to be completely honest the counting thing still terrified me because I know that once she got to three I would be in huge trouble!

 _"Two..."_

 _"Two and a half..."_

I jumped into action, "Okay! Okay! Don't say three!" I exclaimed, once again causing everyone in the area to stare at me. I quickly looked up and the first person I saw was a red haired girl. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase, her nose buried in a small black notebook in her hands, "Mama I'm getting someone to take my picture, I'll send it to you."

 _"Mhmm, that's what I thought you said."_

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to hang up now. You are not allowed to call me until after I'm done with school for the day... So that's like three o'clock my time, I have no idea what time that would be for you."

I heard my mom sigh on the other end, _"I'll figure it out and call you. I love ya sweetie! Have a good day!"_

"Love ya too Mama!" With that I hung up my phone and ran over to the red haired girl, shoving my phone into her hands, "I need you to take a picture of me no questions asked!" I said quickly, the girl simply nodded and without even looking up from her notebook held up my phone telling me to tell her when I was ready.

I fluffed out my hair, pinched my cheeks, placed my right hand on my hip, and leaned slightly to the left. "Okay I'm ready!" The girl snapped a picture and handed me back my phone. I took the phone and looked at the picture, nodded in approval and sent it to my mother, "Sorry about that." I said to the girl as I dropped my phone into my purse and dug around for my schedule, "My Mama can be pretty demanding." The girl just hummed in reply and I took that as my que to leave her alone.

I pulled my schedule out of my purse as I walked up the staircase. "Okay so classroom 1-A... It shouldn't be too hard." I said as I looked around the large hallways when I reached the top of the stairs. My first choice was to either go left or right, "Well I'm right-handed... So I guess I'll just go that way!" I said with a shrug and made my way down the right side hall.

* * *

I had been wondering around for a while now, and I started to get the feeling that I was no where close to my destination. I sighed and looked out the window next to me, "Maybe I should have asked for directions..." I murmured to myself.

"Are you lost princess?"

The voice made me jump and spin around, "Oh my lord!" I exclaimed and placed my hand over my heart, "Boy! Didn't your mama ever teach ya not to sneak up behind someone!?" I scolded as I continued to try and catch my breath. As I did I looked up and saw a tall boy with blonde hair that almost looked like gold, and piercing purple eyes, and even though I had just yelled at him he seemed to remain composed.

He gave me a polite smile, "I am so sorry princess! I did not mean to frighten you!" He replied as and he placed a hand on his chest, "As a perfect gentleman I am in tune to my surroundings and I detected a fair lady in need! I, of course, could not ignore the obvious cry for help and rushed to your aid!" He explained as is he were giving a monologue on a stage.

I gave him a light glare and placed my hands on my hips, "Uh excuse you, but I am not lost!" I lied, but not wanting to admit to this weirdo in front of me that I was lost, "I was just admiring the view from this window." I gestured to the window I had been looking out of.

The boy looked down at me to reply but seemed to freeze up the moment he looked at me. After a few moments I tilted my head and waved my hand in front of his face, "Uh dude? Are you okay?" I asked in confusion but didn't get a reply, which made me start to feel a bit self conscious, "Look man just take a picture! It will last longer!" I said and stomped my foot and began to walk away.

I guess that broke the guy from his trance because I felt a large hand grab my wrist, "I am sorry princess," he said and I turned around to face him, "you just look... I mean your eyes... They look very... What I mean to say is that they really stand out."

I blinked at him for a moment and then gave him a nice smile, "Well thanks, I like to think that they are my best feature." I replied as I got my wrist out of his grip, "I mean not that many people have purple eyes... Well I guess you do..." I then look up at him with wide eyes realizing what I had just said, but then I broke out into a huge smile, "That is so awesome! I've never met someone else with purple eyes like mine!" I took a step closer to get a closer look, and he took a slight step back, "I guess that mean we are just unique huh?" I said with a smiled an jumped back a step.

The boy stayed quiet for a moment longer before seeming to gain his cool, "Yes! It is not often that someone discovers beautiful beings such as ourselves!" He proclaimed loudly as he threw his arms out forward, as is posing, "With perfect features and alluring eyes, it is truly a sight to behold, why I would have to say that our meeting was fate." He then reached out and took one of my hands in his, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, my princess. Will you grant me the honor of knowing yours?"

It was my time to freeze up, wondering if all people in this school would be as strange as him, "Uhh... My name is Nora Masters. It's nice to meet you." I said trying to not sound as awkward as I felt, but I was pretty sure I was failing miserably. Tamaki smiled at me and leaned down further to kiss my hand, but I quickly pulled it away, "Whoa! Slow your roll there buddy!" I said with a nervous smile, "Where I'm from a simple handshake is all that's needed."

Tamaki gave me another small smile and rotated his hand slightly, "Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Nora." He said as he shook my hand.

This time I returned his smile, "The pleasure is all my Tamaki." I then let go of his hand and moved towards the window again, looking out at the beautiful scenery made my heart start to ache slightly. While this place was beautiful and almost fairy tale like, I couldn't help but miss home. Before I could become buried too much in my own thoughts Tamaki's voice brought me back down to reality.

"Where are you off to this morning princess?" He asked as he moved so he was now standing next to me in front of the window.

I rolled my eyes and then checked the time on my watch. I sighed as I ran my finger through my hair before turning to him, "Okay first off you have gotta stop callin' me princess." I said as I turned my head to look at him, "I already have one person in my family that calls me princess, so I don't need another." I then reluctantly held out my schedule to him, "I have been trying to find classroom 1-A for like ever." I grumbled out, not liking that I was finally admitting that I was lost and needed help.

Tamaki looked down at the paper I handed him, "Well you are in luck Princ- I mean Nora!" He said and I swear I saw his smile grew even more than before, "I have three very close friends that are also in this class. I would be happy to walk you there and introduce you to them."

I stared at him for a moment, weighing my options carefully. _Do I want to make new friends already? I mean of course I wanted to make friends, but with friends came a lot of responsibility... I have to keep them entertained, feed them, and go out with them on the weekends for exercise..."_ As my mind continue to wonder I didn't realize that Tamaki had already took my hand and was taking me through the maze of hallways.

* * *

"Well here we are!"

Tamaki's voice once again brought me back to the land of the living. I blinked at him for a few moments, then looked around my eyes began to widen as I realized that this was not the same hallway from earlier. "Oh my lord!" I exclaimed as I jumped away from the boy next to me, "You work for the government don't you!? Only the government would have the technology to teleport!"

Tamaki stood there staring at me for a moment before he spoke, "Ummm no... We walked here Nora..."

"HA! A likely story!" I proclaimed and then back away a little more, "If we walked here, why can I not remember it at all!?"

The blonde continue to stare at me, seeming to be lost for words, "I think you don't remember because you spaced out..." He explained calmly but you could tell by his voice that he was still 100% confused.

I glared at him for a few moments before I began to slowly circle around him, "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked cautiously as I pull my purse in front of me like a shield. "How do I know your not just lying to me to gain my trust, then once you have it you kidnap me and sell me to some Russian mafia boss as a slave!"

At that point Tamaki began to laugh, this of course only fueled my agitation, "Hey! It's not funny!" I snapped at him as I began to lower my purse. "My Grandpa told me that-" I started to say but Tamaki's laughter kept getting louder. "Tamaki this is serious! Thousands of-"

Again Tamaki's laughter made me lose my train of thought until finally I started to laugh with him. We laughed for what seemed like forever, until the sound of a bunch of squeals made us stop. I turned my head and saw a large group of girls surrounding us! "GOOD MORNING TAMAKI-SENPAI!" They all exclaimed making me jump behind Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and waved at the girls, "Why good morning my princesses, you all look so beautiful today... I do not know how I shall ever focus on my school work, while I have the picture of all of you beautiful maidens in my head." He said with a dramatic and velvety voice.

I looked up at the guy I had been around for the past few minutes and I now realized who I was with... A playboy. I scoff and roll my eyes, as I moved away from the blonde boy, luckily for me all the girls were focused on Tamaki, and his focus was on them so it was easy for me to slip away and get into the classroom.

When I walked into the classroom the first thing I noticed was that the chairs weren't attached to the desks, _"Damn it..."_ I was that type of girl that liked to curl up at his desk, maybe even put my feet up, and since I was pretty tiny the desks at my old school were just the right size for me to do that in. Also since the chair was attached to the desk I didn't have to worry about falling backwards. That was actually the first major flaw I had noticed since I got there.

What I noticed next was the lack of decorations, I know that it's a high school but still. Back at home the high school teachers would at least have some sort of theme to their room, whether it was their favorite animal, favorite tv show, or even whatever college they graduated from. This room however had zero decorations... I was a pretty big let down after seeing most of the school.

Before I got a chance to look around the classroom more, the teacher's called me over to his desk. I walked over and handed him my schedule, he explained a few of the classroom rules and expectations before pointing over to my seat. It was in the desk in the middle of the second to last row in the back of the classroom. I mentally curse my teacher as I made my way over to my seat, I hated sitting in the back of the class. Not because I loved school and all of that jazz, no it's because one of my uncle's told me that when you sit in the front of the classroom and act like you are paying attention the teacher is less likely to call on you. Apparently teachers like to pick on the students that chose to sit in the back of the class, and I refused to be a victim of their art of torture, which means that now I would actually have to pay attention in class.

I sighed as I sat down in my seat, I looked at my watch and saw that I still had a good 10 minutes before class started. So being the social butterfly that I am I decided to introduce myself to the brunette behind me... Just kidding, I actually pulled out my phone and started to check my Facebook, Instagram, etc. I even decided to post that picture I sent to my mom on Instagram, I was about to update my status on Twitter when I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked up from my phone and jumped, in front of me was a set of ginger twins, both sets of eyes watching me intently. "What in the-!" I exclaimed as I pressed my hand to my heart, "What is with you people!? Didn't your mama teach you any manners!?" I snap at them with a glare on my face.

"Why do you look like you just rolled out of bed?" The one on my left asked, unfazed to my anger as he moved in a little closer to examine me more.

I was about to reply when the one on my right spoke up as well, "Yeah and what's with that dress? It's so boring."

My mouth was agape as I stared at the two, very blunt, gingers. Not only did they call me out on my hair that I spent forever curling, but also on my dress! "I'll have you know that I am actually looking flawless today!" I exclaimed angrily as I grabbed them both by the ear, "I spent hours curling my hair this morning and another handful of hours fixing my makeup!" I then stood up, and started to walk away from my desk, ears in hand, "More importantly I got this dress at Target 50% off on Black Friday! BLACK FRIDAY! Do you have any idea how many girls I had to fight to even be able to try on this dress? A LOT!" I explained as I continued to drag the boys to the front of the classroom, "Finally, you two need to learn some manners! So you are going to leave this room and when you come back I expect the both of you to behave like proper gentlemen!" With that last comment I let go of their ears and shoved them out of the classroom.

What I didn't realize that while I was doing this most of the students were now in their seats getting ready to start class, and had witnessed my little outburst. So when I turned back around and saw all of the students looking at me with wide eyes I instantly wanted to bury myself alive. I stood in front of the class awkwardly for a few moments before I cleared my throat, "What they insulted my Target dress?" The classroom started to laugh at my words and I quickly made my way back to my seat, completely and utterly embarrassed.

I put my head on my desk and internally groaned, I could not believe that I did that in front of everyone. So much or laying low for the first day. Luckily for me soon after I sat down the teacher decided to start class; that being said I wasn't able to concentrate at all because I could feel the same two sets of eyes staring at me throughout class... It was worse than the cameras at my old school, but at least I knew that it wasn't the Russian's watching me.

After about 4 hours of non-stop class time it was finally time for my favorite time of the day... LUNCH! I quickly packed up my stuff and was about to head out the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I said a quick prayer that it weren't the twins from earlier before turning around. Once again it seemed that lady luck was smiling down on me, it was the boy that sat behind me.

"Hey I'm sorry about those two," he said as he gestured to the two gingers, "they don't really understand boundaries and personal space."

 _'Well that explains a lot...'_ I thought as I nodded, "Oh yeah, I know a lot of people like that... That's basically my whole family." I replied with a chuckle, "You think I would be used to it by now, but I guess being in a whole new country can make a girl nervous."

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I can't even imagine what it's like being in a whole new country." He then held out his hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way."

I took his hand in mine, "Nora Gene Masters." I introduced myself, "I would love to stay and talk more, but I am starving!" I said with a laugh.

Haruhi nodded, "I usually stay and eat in the classroom. It's a lot more quiet, but if you like I can show you the way to the cafeteria." He offered, which made me happy that chivalry was still alive.

I smiled and shook my head, "No it's okay, I have a really good sense of direction. Also if I get lost I'll just follow the smell of food." With that I waved goodbye to Haruhi and headed for the door.

* * *

"Do you even know where you going?" The pair of voices made meI jumped as I turned around and saw the twins from earlier.

I scoffed, "Of course I do. I am going to the lunch room." I answered as I turned around and kept walking.

I heard the twins snicker as they continued to follow me, talking quietly to themselves. "Do you think we should tell her Hikaru?"

"I don't know Karou. She was really mean to us this morning."

This of course went on for a few more minutes until finally I had had it. "Will you two bug off!?" I exclaimed as I turned around and glared at the two.

"Now now Nora." The one on my right mock scolded me.

"You shouldn't be so mean." The one on my left finished the sentence as he nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? Because you two have been completely sweet to me, right?"

The twins shared a mischievous smirk, "That is one reason..."

"The other reason is because we know the way to the cafeteria."

I placed my hands on my hips, "I know that way to the cafeteria, I'm not completely incapable of taking care of myself."

"We never said you couldn't take care of yourself, did we Hikaru?" The one on my left moved and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

The other twin shook his head, "No we didn't Karou. We were just implying that you are completely lost." He replied as he moved and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I huffed and moved away from the pair, "I never get lost!" I lied confidently, but at that moment my stomach grumbled, and at that moment I groaned, "But at this moment I am starving... Maybe you two could show me a shortcut?" I asked as I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

The two boys looked at each other, "Should we help her now, Karou?"

The other boy seemed to think for awhile before he shrugged, "Maybe if she were to say sorry about earlier..."

The two of them had faked tearful expressions as they rubbed the ears I had pulled.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't be serious?!" I fumed as I crossed my arms, "You two were you ones that were making fun of me, I was just defending myself!"

The twins turned to each other as the one on the left wrapped his arms around his twin, "She is so mean to us Hikaru! I don't think I can take much more of it."

The other cupped his twin's face, "Don't worry Karou I will always protect you." He declared as he rested his forehead against his twin's.

I stood there completely speechless. _'_ _Oh my god... These two cannot be serious right now. This is incest!'_ I thought as I continued to watch them, it was like passing by an accident on the road. You know that you should look away, but you can't.

 _'Maybe if I walk away slowly I could walk away and pretend this never happened.'_ With that thought in my head I slowly started to back away from the two until I was a good enough distance before I broke out into a run.

"Where are you going Nora?" The twins called out to me but I didn't dare turn around. I kept running as fast as I could until I felt that I there was enough distance between the evil gingers and myself. I leaned up against the wall next two me and I allowed myself to slowly sink to the floor. "Is there anyone at least semi-not crazy in this place?" I huffed out between my deep tired breaths, "Well..." I said to myself as I looked around, "at least it can't get any crazier..."

Now if this were a movie this would be the time that the narrator, more than likely Morgan Freeman, would say, "Little did she know that her life was about to be flipped upside down." Because this was just the beginning of my time in the crazy world of the Ouran Host Club.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter in my Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction! This was a long thing in the making, every second of which I enjoyed! I am so excited that I am getting to share this new story with you all!**

 **Now I cannot promise regular updates, but I do promise that I am going to give every chapter my all! So I hope you guys will bare with me as I go through the crazy world of story writing, because I have a feeling that this is going to be worth it!**

 **Please please please hit that Favorite/Follow button, and if you are feeling extra caring leave a comment/review!**

 **Until next time, The Host Club will be here to greet you!**


End file.
